Brothers
by cjalabrat4
Summary: Growing up can be hard. When you're raised on the road along side your two brothers is harder. Especially when the supernatural is involved and don't get me started on working for NCIS while keeping such a huge secret. Or the two brothers who need their brothers help and maybe he needs their help also. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

It was a quiet day at work when Tony got the call. He doing some paper work and going through files for possible replacements for Blackadder when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Tony said without looking at the ID.

"Tony?" Came a frantic voice. Without answering Tony stood up and headed towards the elevator. Gibbs was talking to the Director so he didn't get any questions asked as he stepped into the elevator and turned it off.

"Dean? What's wrong."

"It's Sammy. I don't know what to do T."

"Just calm down D. Tell me what happened."

"He got accepted into Stanford and Dad found the letter."

"Shit, how bad is it?"

"Dad kicked him out T! I waited for Dad to go to leave on a hunt and went after him but I can't find him!"

"Hey just calm down okay? I'm going to call him, stay on the line." Tony took a deep breath and dialed his youngest brothers number. He picked up almost right away.

"Tony?"

"Hey Princess, everything alright?" He heard a sigh on the other end.

"Dean called you didn't he."

"Of course he did. He's really freaking out."

"Well tell him not to worry. I'm on a bus headed for California." Tony let out a sigh of his own.

"Alright kiddo. Just remember you can call me about anything okay?"

"I know T, I'll call you when I get settled." The brothers hung up.

"You still there D?"

"Yeah, did he answer?"

"Yeah, he's on a bus headed for Cali."

"Thank god he's safe. Thanks T."

"No problem D," Tony smiled as he heard the line go dead. He put his phone in his pocket before turning the elevator back on. Once it reached his floor the doors opened to reveal his boss.

"Problem with the elevator DiNozzo?"

"Not at all Boss, just stalled a bit."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow but let it go all the same. Tony went back to his desk and tried to work on old cases but kept thinking about his little brothers. It had been so long since he had traveled the country and the NCIS agent couldn't help but hope he would see his brothers again one day. Little did he know that day would come sooner than he realized even if he had to wait a few more years.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Four Years Later  
Season One of SPN  
Season Three of NCIS_

* * *

'She's really gone,' Tony thought to himself as he opened his apartment door. It had been a very hectic week. Every time he closed his eyes he could see that smile on her beautiful face right before it all ended. Right before Ari shot her.

Tony took off his tie as he slumped onto his couch. The funeral was horrible. With everyone crying and Gibbs not saying anything. Tony had no clue how he made it. The weary special agent was contemplating sleep when his landline began to ring. He let it go to voice mail as he thought about going back to work next week. As voice mail kicked in a familiar voice filled the silent apartment.

"Anthony?" Came a deep voice. Tony jerked his head up in shock and lunged for the phone.

"Dad?" he whispered into the phone.

"Hey son."

"Wha-"

"Listen son, I don't have time to talk. I need you to do me a favor. Dean is going to call you asking about me in a few days."

"And I'm supposed to say what?"

"Just tell him I'm okay and he doesn't need to come looking for me okay?"

"Sure dad, look it's been a long day so if that's it I need to sleep for like a week."

"Alright, you take care alright Tony," John Winchester said into the phone before hanging up.

"Yeah Dad," Tony mumbled as he walked into his bedroom. He didn't even worry about changing and just flopped onto his bed.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Tony was just walking into the bullpen when his cell started ringing. He didn't have to look at his phone to realize he'd need to take this call in private.

"If boss asks I'm in the john McProbie," Tony told his fellow agent. The younger man didn't have a chance to say anything before he was off towards the nearest bathroom. Tony locked the door behind him and pulled his phone out as he checked each stall.

"Go for Tony," He answered as he realized he was alone.

"Hey T, have you heard from Dad lately?"

"Hi Dean, long time no speak. No 'how are you' or 'what's new?'"

"How are you Tony, what's new Tony. Have you heard from Dad lately?"

"Well ya know Dean it could be better. What with a very close friend dying in front of me and my boss forcing me back to work with no chance to grieve. And I happened to speak to Dad just the other night."

"You don't pull any punches do ya big bro. Look I'm sorry about your friend but I'm really worried about Dad."

"Don't be princess. He told me you would be but said he was goin' off by himself for a bit and said to keep hunting. I mean you are 26 isn't it about time you went off on your own?"

"Don't call me princess. And if dad doesn't want us worried then why did he leave his journal?" Dean practically growled into the phone.

Tony stopped mid pace and his face paled a little.

"He left his journal? Where?"

"In some motel room while lookin' into a woman in white. Left some coordinates in the middle of it."

"Well that answers that," Tony said, a little more than relieved.

"What do you mean Tony."

"He wants you to use his as a reference and add on to it if you learn something new. It's not like he needs it. He's probably going to start a new one."

"Whatever you say T. So I'm supposed to just continue hunting and not worry about him?"

"If he wants to be found he'll find you. If it makes you feel better I'll keep and eye out for john does that match his description alright?"

"You can do that?"

"I've got some connections," Tony said before he heard a car door open and close on Dean's end.

"They didn't have cherry pie but they did have apple hope that's alright."

Before Dean could reply Tony growled.

"Please tell me you did not take Sam away from college Deany boy." He could practically hear Dean wince over the phone.

"Maybe?"

"Dean!"

"Whose that Dean?" Sam asked his brother. Before Dean could answer someone banged on the bathroom door.

"I've gotta go Dean. I swear if you get Sammy hurt I will first tear apart the Impala while you watch and then I'll make you drive a busted ass minivan understood?"

Without waiting for a reply Tony clicked the phone closed and walked out of the bathroom, not even looking at the probie who was standing outside.

* * *

 ** _A/N: PLEASE READ THIS, I would love if whoever reads this chapter would review and tell me if they want the story to continue as it is, with Dean, Sam, or John calling Tony asking about something. Or should I bring them to Tony for a case or have them come to Tony. I would love any advice anybody can share. Thank you in advance._**


	3. Back Story

**Chapter 2**

 _ **A/N: Please don't hurt me! *hides behind barrier of Funko Pops and Harry Potter Books***_

 _ **December 14th, 1983**_

 **Location: Diner on the outskirts of Lawrence Kansas**

John Winchester held his youngest son, Sammy, in one arm as he held the door open for his oldest, Dean, in the other. The trio stood at the entrance while John looked around before a voice from the back called to him.

"John, over here." In a corner booth in the back of the diner was a man who looked a few years older than John and a teenage boy who seemed about 13. The Winchesters walked towards them and first Dean then John, still holding Sam, slid into the opposite side.

"You must be Mr DiNozzo," John said with a nod towards the man.

"Please, call me Anthony. This is my son Tony." The teen nodded towards John with a shy smile.

"If you don't mind me being forward Anthony, you were very vague over the phone, you said you knew Mary?"

"Ah, yes. I was friends with her parents, I last saw her in 1970 though. You see my wife and i had been trying for years to have a child until finally turning to adoption. Then my old college friend Samuel Campbell called me and, i really don't know the best way to say this John but Mary was pregnant. You were both kids at the time and she was afraid that if you knew you wouldn't be able to follow your dreams of becoming a Marine so she wanted the baby to have a better life than what to 16 year old kids could give it. Sam knew we were trying and that this way they would know the baby was in good hands."

With this John looked to be in shock as he looked at Tony in a new light.

"I-uh," he stuttered. With a kind smile Anthony continued talking.

"She was so sad to see him go and made me promise that he'd grow up knowing about the both of you-"

"Which i have," Tony interrupted.

"When I heard about Sam and Deana I tried to contact Mary because i wanted to know if there was anything i could do but I could never track her number down. I did see one newspaper clipping of their funeral though, of you holding on to her. I decided that she had the support she needed and that i would give her space, but then i heard what happened in November and I realized that i had to do something," at this Anthony seemed hesitant to continue. That was enough to get John to finally say something.

"You know don't you, about the-" Anthony seemed to relax when he realized he didn't need to say it out loud.

"Yes, I know. I realized that your boys would probably be the only thing holding you together and you deserved to meet your oldest. He has actually been asking me for years to meet his biological family." At this John looked back to Tony.

"I have three sons," he said kind of in daze. Anthony smiled at him.

"You do indeed. And now you have a friend, if you'll have me. I can help with boys and with introducing you into the life that you have so viciously been thrown into. Tony and i were actually in the same boat you are not too long ago. My wife passed away a few years ago when a friend of her's made a deal for powers to 'get rid of her' so she herself could move up in her career."

John seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

"I would like that, I don't have a place to stay though. We've been staying at a local motel," John said after looking to Dean then down at a sleeping Sammy.

"You all could stay with us!" Tony said, showing the first child like excitement John had seen him show. "The house will actually be full for Christmas!"

Anthony thought about it for a minute before looking at John.

"We do have the room for all three of you. And it doesn't have to be forever."

"Thank you, I don't know how i could repay you though."

"Don't worry about that yet. Just worry about taking care of yourself and your boys and getting back on your feet."

John thought about it and decided that yes, that was more important than refusing help because of his pride.

"So it's settled. We'll decide the other details of when and how while we eat." With that the conversation was temporarily paused as Anthony waved to the waitress who had sensed they didn't want to be approached and was waiting at the counter.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hi guys! So its been FOREVER and I'm SO sorry. But I'm back. I wont make promises on how often I will post but know I am here. I tried getting right back into the story but am having a tough time of doing so but I did NOT want to leave you all hanging a second longed and figured working on the back story would be a good way to give everybody something to read and to get back into the story._**

 ** _Hope it was a joy to read and no body hates me! I will see you in the next chapter!_**


End file.
